With the development of super-luminescent, narrow bandwidth Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) of the appropriate wavelength, red and near infra-red phototherapy has become a standard non-ablative skin rejuvenation procedure at many aesthetic and dermatological clinics throughout the world.
Non-ablative skin rejuvenation with red LED phototherapy is thought to occur by invoking the body's inflammation response near to the skin surface without damaging the skin. Red light that is substantially 633 nm in wavelength has apparently been shown to make mast cells in the dermis, adjacent to blood vessels, degranulate. This is interpreted by the surrounding tissue as inflammation, causing the body's natural wound healing process to be trigged, even though no actual damage has being incurred. This natural wound healing process then rejuvenates the surrounding tissue.
Additionally, near infrared light, which can penetrate further into tissue than red light, is thought to increase the cells ability to generate ATP. ATP is the chemical that provides power to the cell, so its increased production stimulates the cell's metabolism, further enhancing the beneficial effect of the body's natural healing process triggered by the red light.
To utilize these effects, special lamps have been designed, having both red light and infra-red light LED's of the appropriate intensities and wavelengths for optimal rejuvenation. These lamps, however, are only able to illuminate a small area of the body. It is highly desirable to be able to apply red, and near infra-red, light phototherapy simultaneously over a large area of the body in a safe and controlled manner.